theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brain Gremlin
The Brain Gremlin (also known simply as Brain) was one of the many gremlins spawned from George, Lenny, and Daffy after they got wet. He was also one of the few brown colored gremlins seen in Gremlins 2: The New Batch. He seemed to have a fondness for New York City and was one of the only gremlins in Gremlins 2: The New Batch who wore actual clothes. He was also one of the only gremlins to talk in complete sentences other than Mohawk. Contentsshow Appearance Edit The Brain Gremlin wore no clothing while was a normal brown gremlin and had what seemed to be black stripes on the sides of his pecks. His primary color was light brown with a sand-yellow underbelly which was more brownish than the other gremlins. The color of his underbelly was also the color of the stripes on his arms, legs, and lower face around the mouth area, while the top of his head around his eyes was dark brown. His ears were large much like that of the gremlins in the original Gremlins film and on the bottom of his ears were black dots. The tops of his eras were dark brown with light brown stripes. His eyes were mostly orange with little red and he had a mouth full of sharp teeth with spikes on his cheeks. After drinking the brain hormone in Clamp Center and becoming smart, he wore glasses, a dark gray jacket, and a light blue shirt to make him appear more civilized. History Edit Gremlins 2: The New Batch Edit The Brain Gremlin was simply known as the "Brown Gremlin" (according to his NECA figure) before he drank a brain hormone which made him smarter than the other gremlins. Brown Gremlin The Brain Gremlin before drinking the brain hormone. The Brain Gremlin first appeared in the Splice O Life laboratory in Clamp Center where he drank a brain hormone. The character Doctor Catheter tells him that he can get him "diseases". The Brain Gremlin looks at him in a staring matter and then starts to cough and make strange noises. The Brain Gremlin then falls to the floor and starts to make his way back up wearing glasses that appeared out of nowhere, talking in his gremlin voice saying "I wanna..." and then begins to talk in a human voice saying "...talk a little bit about what's going on in this room, because I think there are some fascinating ramifications here for the future." He then explains the effects of introducing genetic material to lifeforms such as his kind and gives an example of another brown gremlin that was consuming a common bat serum. He then injects the "Bat Gremlin" with a genetic sunblock so that he can explore New York City and report back to him when the sun has set. The Brain Gremlin later appears for a short time later on in the film when he is talking on a phone to a stock broker and advising his clients to invest in "Canned foods and shotguns" in Clamp Center while hundreds of other gremlins were wreaking havoc. He later appears during an interview with the character Fred on live television when he claims that his goal, along with the other gremlins, is to become "civilized" and gives an example of a gremlin wearing a beanie hat who he shoots with handgun (much like that of Stripe in the first film) and claims that that was fun, but not civilized. Brain Gremlin New York, New York The Brain Gremlin singing New York, New York. Later near the end of the film, while Daniel Clamp as a giant tarp covering the building which tricks the gremlins into thinking that the sun has gone down, the Brain Gremlin begins to sing the song New York, New York as he and the other gremlins prepare to exit the building and terrorize New York. The water sprinklers come on which causes new gremlins to spawn while he is still singing. However, when the sky becomes cloudy, which foils Billy Peltzer and Daniel Clamp's plans to trick the gremlins, Billy unleash a gremlin who consumed an electric serum dubbed the "Lightning Gremlin" who he trapped in a phone upon the army which causes the Brain Gremlin and the rest of the army to melt into puddles of goo. While the Brain Gremlin was melting, he sang the last lines of New York, New York as he melts and falls to the ground. Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Gremlins characters Category:Gremlins Category:Males Category:Mutants